totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas
Phineas Flynn '''was a character competiting in Endurance. He was labeled as ''The Hard Worker'''''. Phineas received 7th Place. Biography Phineas is yes, Phineas from that TV show. He likes to build things. He likes to invent things. Phineas and his brother, Ferb were in the middle of building a gigantic iPod for the whole city to jam to cool tunes. Ferb was driving to the mall to get some parts (because he's three years older than Phineas) but he died tragically in a car crash. Phineas never built anything again. He only had one thing in mind; something to bring Ferb back to life. But he never he the money. He stayed in his room from then on. He only came out for dinner and school. When he was fifteen, Phineas then met someone who was exactly like Ferb. They both like to build stuff. They tried to bring Ferb back to life but it didn't work. Phineas joined Endurance to get the money so he could bring Ferb back to life. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Phineas was found playing a game of "Horse" with Clay on the ship. When he told about his brother's death, Roddy started doing a short ceremonial speech. When they were choosing bunks, Phineas chose an empty bunk and turned it into a carousel. Kermit shared Phineas' bunk. When Cealey, Evelyn, and Charlote told them the fake teams, he believed them. He was paired with Charlote as Team Australia later on. When Sylvia told him and Charlote about Kasandra and Rainer's plan, he formed an alliance with the brown, green, and purple teams. When picking their piece and trip, Phineas and Charlote picked the Commitment piece and the boat trip from Komodo to Japan. He watched the red and blue teams tye their streamers together and watched Clay throw a rock and knock it down. In The Samadhi, Phineas woke up and started singing with Clay and Kermit about what a beatiful morning it was. When JD announced the challenge, Phineas wasn't so sure how he'd perform in it. Phineas and Charlote were the fourth team to lose the challenge, followed by Team South America. The intern later unstrapped him and he fell to the water below. When the Samadhi was being handed out, Rainer and Kasandra gave the Samadhi to Charlote and Phineas. Phineas was confused when JD told him to throw the rock at the ground. He was confused when he picked up his handicap and Charlote read it aloud: ''You will have three extra knots in the challenge tommorow. ''Phineas then had to find his own food, so he went fishing. Jorge asked him if he was okay, and Phineas said he was. What was the big deal about three extra knots? Phineas gasped when Clay was planning a prank for Kasandra. JD announced quiet time over the intercom and everyone started eating smores. He laughed when Kasandra and Candice were scared by the snake. He listened to Rainer's ghost story at the end. In Knotted Up, Phineas slid down the slip and slide the guys made. He was excited about breakfast too. Phineas wanted seconds on bananas, coconuts, and goose bacon when he finished with his first plate. Phineas was playing Frisbee before JD yelled at the boys to get down for the temple mission. In confessional, he admitted that Charlote could get a little annoying sometimes. When the other teams were almost done, Phineas and Charlote had only unraveled one knot. Phineas thought for a moment and then said his catchphrase; "I know what I'm gonna do today" and started unraveling the knots fastly. Phineas and Charlote did not win the temple mission, leaving them both sad. At the big rock, Kasandra and Rainer announced that they were sending Team Australia and Team North America up to temple. Phineas got really depressed. On the walk up to the temple, Charlote became interested in trees and Phineas smacked his face hard. JD then explained the rules at the Temple of Fate. When choosing the first element, Charlote and Phineas pick wood. Wood floats on water, so they lost. The second element they picked was water. Water puts out fire, so they won. The third element the picked was wood. Wood and wood cancel each other out so they had to go onto the last round. The wood and fire cauldrons liften up. Charlote and Phineas has lost. They got into a helicopter and were flown somewhere. JD then read a letter they wrote to the remaining contestants. They also left a box behind. When they opened it, Liesl was in the box and Cealey got to keep her. The commitment piece and the trip to Komodo were going to be up for grabs in the next mission, the following day. Temple History Trivia *Phineas's image was drawn by Sprinklemist. *Phineas and Charlote received one Samadhi. *Phineas and Charlote were sent to temple once, and eliminated. *He is a fanfavorite. *He is based off of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. *Phineas is from Danville, MA. *His full name is Phineas Flynn. This has not been revealed in the story yet, but this is Phineas's last name in the TV show. *It's ironic that the two characters based off of people on television were on the same team. This just happened due to the fact Phineas wore orange in his original television show. *Phineas was meant to reach the final five, but I needed Charlote on the orange team for some reason and since she was first eliminated, Phineas was eliminated with her. *The friend mentioned in Phineas's biography is Irving from Phineas and Ferb. Category:Endurance Category:Team Australia Category:Male Characters